Untold Pasts
by beverlyru
Summary: Ashley De Castro’s life is like a rollercoaster. It has it’s ups and down. Sometimes it has its twist and turns. Finding that perfect someone may lead to suicide. Ashley likes Abel and their pasts may damaged their friendship or soon to be relationship.
1. Dedication and Prologue

**-----------------------------------Dedication--------------------------------**

_To a dear friend: Jasmine Ma_

_Jasmine is one of the best friend you can ever have._

_And she's always there for you no matter what_

_She is easy to get along, but she's hard to control._

_You gotta love her as a friend :D_

_**~Beverly**_

**-----------------------------------Prologue------------------------------------**

I've never really liked my name: Ashley De Castro because people remember me easily and I'm hard to forget about. I'm the kind of girl who would spend ours drowning a fish. I usually wear loose skinny jeans and a cute tank top. I am a sucker for guys who plays guitar and that's why I liked Abel Ma…

Crushes are hard to forget about and it always comes back to haunt you. I remember my first crush it was in third grade. A guy gave me his sandwich because I didn't have anything to eat. It was pathetic, but nobody knew.

I figured I would have to move on from this stupid crush of mine. I knew Nick wasn't the one. He was immature and a jerk.

It was that Saturday when I met Abel Ma at the mall with my friends from another school. We hanged out and stayed there till six at night. We drank soda all night long and Abel had an ending summer party at his house. Abel was rich; he had a two-story house that has an elevator in it. His pool was about the size of my house and his mother and father both drive Porsches. His older brother is in Stanford University and his little sister goes to a private school. Abel was gorgeous and beautiful. I fell for him when I first saw him. I finally found out that he had a girlfriend already…


	2. Confession

**A/N: **okay so I like own the plot but the characters are real like sooo real but I changed their names... most of them :D anyway the girl Ashley is sooo like Jasmine :p ahaa Love you guys out there ~Beverly

* * *

Chapter One: Confession

I'm finally starting high school and my previous crush is starting to like me. I wasted ten months liking this guy named Nick Kano who turned out to be a total jerk. Nick Kano is a band geek who plays to trumpet. The first time I've met him… he was so marvelous and compassionate and I thought he was the one, yet I fell for his dumb act. I would listen to melancholy songs and wish he would just die.

My first step onto the high school grounds and it felt extraordinary to know I'm not the same old kid that I used to be last year. I felt different- more higher and I felt that I had power over some people. I'm only fourteen years old and it seems life is passing so swiftly. It would seem that you couldn't enjoy life when you have so many things to worry about and look up to. I grabbed my water bottle and gulped it down quickly. I checked to see what my schedule was: Monday… first period… Biology- Mr. Belckheimer. I stuffed my schedule back into my pink backpack and started walking to room A17. I passed by a friend of mine and didn't notice it was Abel Ma. I stopped and turned he was gorgeous and he sat on the stone bench that was by the big oak tree. I wanted to talk to him, but I don't have any guts to go up to him and say at least, 'hi', to him because I have low self-esteem.

"Hey Ashley!" yelled Abel and he looked at me differently from other people. His gentle light brown eyes were rimmed with dark green. His soft smile was enthusiastic and benevolent.

"Hey Abel," I muttered quietly and I saw Abel getting up and walking over to me.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm totally fine."

"OH!! I think I know why. You're sad that Nick wasn't a guy that you thought he was going to be. What do girls say these days? Hmm… your knight in shinning armor was it?"

"Was never my knight and he will never be my knight!"

"Calm down."

"I can't. He won't get out of my mind. It's like a spell was put onto me."

"Maybe I can take it off."

And Abel walked away after saying that. I stood there like an idiot trying to figure out what he meant. What did he mean? I started to walk again then I started to run. I got to room A17 and sat down on my assigned seat, which was posted on the whiteboard in front of me. I looked up and there in front of me was Nick Kano and I looked to my left and my best friend Holly Burn. The person who sat to the right of me was Abel Ma and I thought I was going to die in my class.

Having two crushes and they sat close to you may kill you or it may lead to suicide. After the end of class I walked out and Nick came by to talk to me, but I ignored him and quickly walked fast away from him. Abel passed by me and gave me a note. It was folded once only a single time. I unfolded it and read what he wrote and in his pretty handwriting he wrote:

_I'll always be beside you_

_until the very end_

_wiping all your tears away_

_Being your best friend_

_I'll smile when you smile_

_and feel all the pain you do_

_if you cry a single tear_

_I'll promise I'll cry too_

_ I folded the paper again and held it against my heart. I knew that Abel did care about me and he will help me through tough times. I walked to the table where he sat and I sat down on the exact same spot. Then, it hit me a flying football that Abel didn't manage to catch. I fell hard on the cold dirty ground. Leaves got into my head and I help tightly the memories that were in my hand. Just a paper made me happy- a paper with writings on it. Showing the emotions that Abel usually never did and just a single paper he wrote his emotions onto it. Abel was a real person- not a person without feelings in my dreams. I couldn't feel my head. I thought I was dead. Good. Then nobody will see my sadness all the time or my pain within my body. I thought once again and noticed my bipolar disorder was getting worse each year. I remembered when I was little I use to be all happy all the time till I found out I have bipolar disorder. I felt sick when I thought about it._

I woke up in the nurse's office with a giant ice pack on the head. I saw Abel talking to the nurse saying what had happened to me and what I got hit with. First day of school and I'm in the nurse's office BEFORE lunch- that's a new record. I struggled to get up, but I felt a pressure pulling me down. It was Abel he was pulling my t-shirt.

"You should rest Ashley," he said calmly.

"Abel," I whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"Did you hit me with the football?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Abel, it's alright… OW!" I yelled cause I accidentally hit my head with my hand.

"You're too clumsy."

"And you're not?"

"No I'm stiff like a rock."

"Aha."

"Hey Ashley do you still like Nick Kano?"

"Hell no. Nick is pathetic and a jerk. That band geek loser and just thinking about him makes me puke! I can't believe I wasted ten months on liking him. Does that make me pathetic for liking another pathetic person?"

"No. Ashley you need to be happier and you should enjoy life. Find a passion, for example my passion is playing the guitar and singing. It makes life much easier."

"Hmm… a passion?"

"Yeh."

"Alright then. Thanks Abel you really helped me."

"That's my job."

I watched him get up and leave the office. As he walked away, that was the first time I finally noticed that you couldn't find a more perfect guy like Abel Ma. I sighed and snuggled up again and fell quickly asleep. I woke up thirty minutes later and I got up and walked to the nurse saying, 'I feel much better thank you very much,' and I walked out of her office. It was lunchtime and I was starving. I ran to my classroom and I didn't find my backpack anywhere. I finally realized that Abel has it when he walked out of the nurse's office. I walked to where he was usually was and I saw him with another girl. Abel was laughing and playing with her beautiful golden hair that shinned in the sun. I felt sick again seeing her. Her name was Kelly Hager. She use to like Abel, but people said that she doesn't now. Then… why is she talking to Abel now? I walked over to Abel silently and pointed at my pink backpack that was right next to Kelly's backpack.

"Thanks for watching it Abel," I mumbled. I hurried off and sat down to my friends. Holly Burn: the strong and brave girl that loves to play football and basketball. Brian Shun: a skater and loves to play tackle football. Mary Caine: loves playing poker and is really pretty. That's only some of the people. We would chat about boys and then we would gossip about rumors and stuff like that. When the bell rang we all went to our separate ways. My class was all the way in the back of the school. I noticed this guy that walked by me and he was such a hunk. I tightly gripped my backpack strap and walked up the stairs. The wind blew my hair away from my angelic face. I tripped and hit my knee on the rail and blood started to come out. I began to feel dizzy but I told myself to not worry about it. I got up and climbed the other stairs and I walked in the classroom J12.

"Gee it's a mess in here," I quietly mumbled to myself as I stride across the room to the seat near the corner of the room. I didn't really want to be here. I never liked this subject and I never will. The subject was Geometry, also known as Math. I looked around and I saw Holly Burn sitting near the front and other people. Five seconds before the bell rang two groups of people came in the classroom. The first group was the jocks from football. Brian Shun, Abel Ma, Nick Kano, Kareem Harjka, and other people I didn't know. The second group was the skaters and I didn't know any of them, but I have to admit they're hot.


End file.
